Nobodies in love
by ka-ryzo
Summary: Larxene is new to the organization and axel has immediately taking a liking to her. Same with larxene to Axel, but she's not called the savage nymph for anything


Nobodies in love

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned or the kingdom hearts franchise

**Chapter 1: A meeting on the wrong foot**

**AXEL**

I had just got back from my training exercise to defeat 100 dusk in under a minuet. I passed with flying flames…. of course.  
>"Yo Axel" Demyx yelled to me as I walked into the grey area. "<em>That guy is so annoying" <em>I thought to myself.  
>"What's up?" I replied, annoyance in my voice<br>"Just wondering if you've met the new girl?" he said, sensing the tone that I was annoyed.  
>"No, I haven't had the chance" I said in a more relaxed tone<br>"Well if you have 5 minutes now, she's in the kitchen" Demyx informed me.

With that I walked off to the kitchen. I walked through the door to see Xemnas making a sandwich, Vexen boiling something and a blonde girl who looked like she was cutting something up. It was obvious that the blonde was the new girl was new. She hadn't yet received a black coat. I decided to walk up to Vexen.  
>"Hey, whatcha doin?" I asked curiously<br>He looked up with an expression of pure annoyance "Shoo you pest. I'm in the middle of an important experiment" and looked back to what he was doing. "_That guy has got to be the strangest person in the organization_" I thought. I decided to say hey to the new girl at this point.

She was wearing jean shorts and a black top with lightning all over it. He didn't want to surprise her and accidently make her cut herself so he made his footsteps as loud as possible as he walked up to her from behind. "_She has a nice ass_" I commented in my mind. I approached the counter she was at and she looked away from her chopping for a split second, then went back to it. In the split second I saw her face, I thought "_Wow she is hot_".  
>"Hey" I announced<br>"Hey" she replied, not looking up  
>"I haven't seen you in the organization before, what's your name hot stuff?" I said. Big mistake. She looked up and punched me square in the jaw and the blow sent me to the floor.<br>"Larxene" she said "And don't try anything with me again you moron" she included.

I got up and said "If had feelings that would have hurt" he replied  
>with a pissed off expression on her face she turned back and continued preparing her food. I turned around to see Xemnas and Vexen staring at me. I walked passed them. Xemnas had finished preparing his sandwich and followed me out. "And that's her title is the savage nymph" He said before opening a dark portal and stepping through.<p>

**Larxene**

I was in the kitchen, cutting up some veg for dinner. I had been here for 3 days and had yet not received an organization coat. This pissed me off a lot. When I had walked in here there was some creepy dude boiling something. I didn't bother asking what he was doing. I just wanted to keep my head down until I had the coat which signified I was an organization member. From behind me I heard a voice asking the creepy dude what he was doing. He was told to shoo. "_Please don't come over to me_" I thought. That's when I heard the loud footsteps approaching.

I saw something out the corner of my eye. I looked up for a second. The guy had extremely spikey red hair, blue eyes with inverted tear drops underneath. "_He is so hot_" I thought to myself.  
>"Hey" he said<br>"Hey" I replied, continuing what I was doing  
>"I haven't seen you in the organization before, what's your name hot stuff?" he said.<p>

So he thought I was hot too. But I just an urge to hit him for being so blatant about it. I don't why; I mean I did feel the same way about him. I punched him square in the jaw sending him flying. I felt I owed him something, so I answered his question. "Larxene" I replied, but something inside just blurted out the next words. "And don't try anything with me again you moron". "_Please don't take offence_" I thought. He got and said, "If had feelings that would have hurt". "_Good_" I thought, he's just brushed it off. I turned back to my food. When I heard walking away I looked back at him.

I watched him walk out and Xemnas followed. Xemnas is the only person in the organization who I've properly met. He gave a place to stay and a name. I was found in place called twilight town with nothing but the clothes I wear and a set of kunai.

It then occurred to me that my aim of keeping my head down till I got my coat had failed. Now everyone will know what I did to that hot redhead. "_Oh well_" I thought. I turned back to my food. "_What's the worst that could happen_" I thought to myself.

Well this was my first chapter. Hope you liked it. If not tell me and say what was wrong with it and I will take that in considering when I'm writing the next chapter. BTW this based when the Organization is just forming just to let you know


End file.
